


¿Por qué le gustaría?

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Experimentar cosas nuevas era algo que Bokuto amaba. Después de años esperando amar por primera vez, estuvo bastante contento durante los primeros meses; pero enfrentar las realidades que venían con eso era más pesado de lo que imaginó.





	¿Por qué le gustaría?

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi aporte para la #AngstWeekBkAk (espero haberlo escrito bien) del grupo de Facebook Haikyuu Yaoi. También es la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo de angst casi puro en un fanfic, ¡me ha encantado! Quizás no lo parezca con el fluff que abunda en mi cuenta, pero el angst es de lo que más amo escribir y de lo que siento que me queda mejor, así que esto ha sido genial. Si tan solo quedara más tiempo, porque la semana angst acaba mañana, escribiría una o dos cositas más. Supongo que quedarán para después.
> 
> Disfruten (aunque sea angst, debe ser posible) de esta idea que cambió como tres veces mientras la escribía.

Experimentar cosas nuevas era algo que Bokuto amaba. Había una emoción distinta e indescriptible en ocasiones cada vez que estaba a punto de probar algo nuevo, o justo después de haber hecho lo que nunca antes había logrado. Era parte de su hiperactividad; si algo le atraía lo suficiente, lo intentaba. Era parte de sus apuestas con amigos igual de ocurrentes; si algo parecía lo suficientemente imposible para el resto, se desafiaba a sí mismo a realizarlo y triunfar. Era parte de su curiosidad; si algo le intrigaba lo necesario, buscaría una respuesta basada en hechos reales y propios, de preferencia.

El propósito de todo esto era, en parte, la acumulación de anécdotas geniales. Le gustaba tener qué contar, fuese divertido, interesante o descabellado. Podía llenarse de orgullo al relatar cómo se libró de una situación arriesgada, agregar dramatismo con efectos especiales actuados o casi fallar en el intento por las risas que ahogaban sus palabras en lo más gracioso. Había quienes disfrutaban oír sus historias, como también había quien volteaba los ojos con ellas y cuestionaban su veracidad. Podía llegar a sentirse ofendido si lo acusaban de mentiroso por lo que juraría con toda seguridad que era cierto, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a las diferentes reacciones recibidas y memorizaba quiénes se entretenían más con sus cuentos.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo único que lo motivaba a experimentar. Había muchas cosas que obviamente no dejaría que cualquiera se enterara de ellas y cosas en las que deseaba tener una segunda primera vez para mejorar su recuerdo, otras demasiado personales o privadas y algunas que alguien más le pidió mantener en secreto. Lo que más le encantaba era la sorpresa de esos estrenos que no había previsto, porque muchos de ellos resultaban ser los más satisfactorios de todos, a pesar de que fueran de la mayoría que no relataba por lo inexplicables que eran las sensaciones vividas.

La primera experiencia más reciente era una que llevaba años esperando, pues no era una que pudiese planear ni forzar. Desde la secundaría escuchaba de muchos amigos y compañeros que se enamoraban. Varios acababan en situaciones muy incómodas, pero era lindo ver las expresiones de quienes tenían éxito. Bokuto se preguntaba cómo sería el amor para él, si de verdad lo consideraría tan maravilloso como lo pintaban o si se sentiría defraudado por todas las expectativas sin cumplir. Por años esperó que alguien lo flechara, y cuando por fin se encontró con sus latidos acelerados por algo distinto al ejercicio, se percató de que fue muy diferente a lo que había imaginado.

Para empezar, Akaashi no era curvilíneo. De acuerdo, no todas las chicas tenían que serlo, a varias más bien rectas conocía, pero se refería a que el cuerpo no coincidía con el que se suponía que debía atraerle. Pensar así lo hacía sentirse imbécil; todo en el chico era digno de ser descrito como precioso, y no quería decir que solo su cuerpo lo fuera, porque lo intangible también lo era. Su voz, su personalidad y el aura que emanaba le daban razones para admirarlo en todos los sentidos. Si tenía que ser preciso, le gustaba su persona, más que solo un rostro o forma de ser.

Probablemente ya llevaba semanas así el día que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Poco después del inicio de su tercer año, notó cuánto buscaba su compañía y lo diferente que era estar con él que con cualquier otro amigo. Solo con Akaashi le provocaba estar tan cerca como fuera aceptable, solo a Akaashi quería contarle todo el contenido por compartir en su interior, solo junto a él sentía la libertad de hacer y decir lo que le viniera en mente sin miedo a ser terriblemente criticado. No hubo una acción suya que lo hiciera descubrirlo; fue una suma progresiva de pequeños detalles que, al unirlos unos con otros, daban ese resultado.

Se sorprendió, sí, pero le gustaba que alguien como él fuese quien le hizo amar por primera vez. Sabía que había complicaciones que no eran del todo su culpa; se encargaría de aclarar sus dudas sobre las posibilidades de ser correspondido luego. Por ahora, se entretenía con los escenarios en los que le confesaba su afecto y obtenía una respuesta positiva, tratando de descifrar cuál sería mejor emplear en el momento de la verdad y soñando que el desenlace fuera igual.

Esta era una experiencia que prefería guardarse para sí mismo, por si acaso. Hasta no estar seguro de cómo continuaría, era mejor esconderla y disfrutarla por su cuenta. Divulgarla era arriesgarse a envenenar sus pensamientos por aquellos amargados por el amor o, peor, aquellos que rechazaban a hombres que querían a otros hombres. Era feliz siendo el único que conocía sus sentimientos, estaría bien mientras esa felicidad siguiera presente.

Por el momento, le bastaba con interactuar con Akaashi de buena manera casi a diario para estar satisfecho; ventajas de enamorarse de un amigo y no de alguien que admiraba de lejos. Nada cambió, en realidad, excepto por la adición de instantes casi imperceptibles en los que Bokuto intentaba prolongar el contacto. Estaba convencido de que no sería obvio; como capitán, una parte de su labor era animar al equipo y el ánimo venía acompañado de contacto físico en ocasiones, ¿no?

Él era quien siempre iniciaba el tacto, de ahí que fuera sorprendente el abrazo eufórico que se dieron en medio de un partido oficial; esa vez que también fue la primera que el voleibol lo hizo sentirse pleno. Quizás, la nueva pasión deportiva fue lo que retrasó su reacción hasta volver a casa y contarles a sus padres lo que habían logrado juntos con toda la emoción que cabía en él. Akaashi lo había abrazado —no, _corrió_ a abrazarlo— porque le nació y no por educación. Tenía una sonrisa tan amplia en ese instante, una difícil de ver en él, una que ansiaba causar a menudo porque era tan hermosa en un rostro que rara vez mostraba tanto.

Ese remate ganador de ovaciones aumentó la popularidad de ambos notablemente en la escuela. Bokuto, que de por sí ya llamaba la atención por ser capitán y estrella, fue quien más admiradores ganó después de ese día; era de esperarse, después de todo, porque los armadores no eran tan llamativos. Y, por supuesto, tener más seguidores era igual a tener más pretendientes. En su caso, era una sorpresa cada vez que una chica lo apartaba para confesarle sus sentimientos. No era algo muy frecuente, lo cual agradecía; se sentía un poco mal rechazándolas.

Akaashi también se había ganado su fanaticada. Ya sabía que él llevaba acumuladas más confesiones a pesar de tener un año menos en la preparatoria, pero se enteraba porque se lo contaba o de parte de terceros. La primera vez que cachó al chico con una carta perfumada en las manos fue un poco antes de la época de los finales de verano. Recién salían de la práctica matutina cuando lo vio y se paralizó. ¿En qué momento se la habían dado? Su boca y ojos estaban bien abiertos, los alrededores se desvanecieron por unos segundos sin darse cuenta, solo era capaz de observar el rostro más joven, tratando de descifrar su reacción.

—Bokuto-san, ¿por qué está así? —preguntó con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas. Esto hizo que despertara del trance.

—Ah, uhm… —¿Cómo iba a explicarle el revoltijo de razones?—. Te has vuelto popular, Akaashi.

—No diría que soy popular, pero he empezado a recibir más de estas recientemente.

—¿No te sientes mal cuando las rechazas?

—Sería peor aceptar aunque no sienta lo mismo. ¿Bokuto-san también las recibe?

—Sí, pero siempre las rechazo porque me gusta alguien más.

—No sabía eso. —Akaashi parpadeó y elevó las cejas un poco—. Pensaba que era el tipo de persona que confesaría de inmediato.

—Lo haría, pero es complicado… —murmuró—. ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Akaashi?

—No realmente.

—Ah. —Bokuto se sintió a punto de desanimarse, luego se dio cuenta de que esa respuesta era mejor a que le gustara alguien más, una chica.

Decidió tomarse ese descubrimiento de la mejor manera. Era un indicador de que debía aguardar para declararle su amor, por más que le asustara que alguna de sus pretendientes lo atrajera lo suficiente para darle el sí antes de siquiera recolectar el valor para él presentarse como su más sincero enamorado. ¿Qué podía hacer para que se fijara en él?

Bokuto estaba aún pensándolo la siguiente vez que fue a casa de Akaashi para que le ayudara a estudiar. Era raro cuando se reunían allá, pues lo normal era juntarse en la residencia del mayor; pero esa vez estuvo a punto de lloverles y solo contaban con un paraguas, por lo que decidieron cambiar al lugar más cercano. El silencio que solía hacer en casa de Akaashi era más cómodo, claro, el problema era que el ambiente después de que sus padres regresaran del trabajo se hacía un poco tenso.

No, su familia no estaba en aprietos ni en malos términos; era todo culpa suya. Por alguna razón de la que apenas se daba una idea, a esa pareja no le agradaba mucho el capitán de su hijo y no lo disimulaba tanto, si el trato algo cortante que le daban era una pista. Por eso, las pocas veces que visitaba a Akaashi, solía no acercarse mucho a ellos si no iba a saludar o a despedirse. Claro, había ocasiones en las que su madre les preparaba alguna merienda, aunque comenzaba a creer que era más por cortesía.

Ese día fue uno de esos. Lo malo de que ocurriera eso era que a sus padres no les gustaba mucho que comieran en la habitación de Akaashi —donde estudiaban—, por lo que los hacía salir a la cocina y eso significaba mayor interacción con los adultos. Desde la mesa, ambos escuchaban las noticias que el padre del menor veía en la sala de estar, aunque no les prestaban demasiada atención. Sin embargo, hubo una en especial imposible de ignorar por la reacción del hombre.

—¿Cómo lo van a aprobar? —Oyeron su voz reprochadora. Bokuto dejó de masticar y le dio un vistazo rápido a Akaashi, quien tenía curiosidad consternada pintada en el rostro en acuarela muy diluida. Sí, era capaz de diferenciar varias de las mínimas expresiones del armador, incluso las que el resto no lograba distinguir.

Aunque un poco asustado, Bokuto también estaba curioso. Sabía que, si se inclinaba lo suficiente a la derecha, vería el televisor desde su posición. Alcanzó a leer «Aprobado el matrimonio igualitario en…» antes de que pasaran a la siguiente noticia. Se enderezó casi de inmediato al oír pasos acercándose, antes de que lo descubrieran de chismoso.

Akaashi lo veía como preguntándole qué era, pero temía no controlar el volumen y delatar que se había asomado en donde no debía. No fue necesario; cuando los pasos cesaron, la voz espantada de su madre fue la que les aclaró las dudas:

—Keiji, no hay chicos así en tu equipo, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo? —Él seguía sin entender qué sucedía.

—Que les gusten otros hombres.

—Ah, no. No conozco a nadie así.

—Qué bueno. Sería inaceptable que alguien así estuviera en un club deportivo. —Negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos—. ¿Cómo pueden permitir que se casen? Espero que nunca lo legalicen en Japón.

Nadie agregó más.

Bokuto se preguntaba cómo zambullirse y desaparecer en la taza de té. Como no había modo, la llevó a su boca y tomó un largo y lento trago. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, pero, ¿y si el motivo por el que no les agradaba a los padres de Akaashi era que habían notado que a él podían gustarle otros hombres? Personas así no querrían a alguien como él cerca de su hijo. Si supieran quién le aceleraba los latidos, quizás hasta lo sacarían del club a la fuerza con tal de alejarlo de él.

De repente, Bokuto ya no estaba muy seguro de querer confesársele algún día. Si había sido criado en un hogar homofóbico, no sería una sorpresa que él también fuera así. Y aún si de milagro no lo fuera, era improbable poder ser correspondido. Si tan solo fueran adultos, si ya no los cuidaran sus padres, podría arriesgarse con un miedo menos: el de hacerle daño a Akaashi, porque en el fantástico caso de que aceptase ser su pareja, arruinaría la relación con su familia. De todos modos, esos eran simples sueños. ¿Qué podría gustarle de él como para poder ser realidad?

Sin esperarlo, halló la respuesta a su interrogante: nada haría que Akaashi se fijase en él. ¿Por qué lo haría, si comenzaba a ser popular con las chicas y era apuesto, cosa que él no tanto? ¿Por qué lo haría, si su templanza era opuesta a su hiperactividad y sentimentalismo?

Esta era la primera vez que su corazón se rompía. Ahora podía entender por qué era tan común oír que el primer amor nunca funcionaba; era solo una ilusión, una fantasía de lo que anhelaba palpar. Nunca relataría esto, a menos que fuese en unos cuantos años y con alcohol intercalado en su sistema. Se consolaba en el hecho de que dudaba ser una de esas personas que se avergonzaban de quien fue su primer amor en el futuro, porque Akaashi era digno de ser amado.

—Bokuto-san, ¿por cuánto tiempo estará así?

La pregunta lo devolvió a la actualidad. Su cabeza seguía algo inclinada hacia atrás, el borde de la taza entre sus labios y el té sobre su lengua. Tragó —no era mucho, pues ya se había bebido casi todo antes—, descendió la taza y miró a Akaashi. Su belleza dolía; alguien como él no era digno de ser su dueño, como mucho tendría permitido deleitarse en silencio.

—Se ve decaído, ¿qué sucede? —Siempre tan cuidadoso de su ánimo, ¿no veía que eso lo enamoraba más? Ya daba igual, tal vez se daría cuenta en ese momento, porque no hallaba cómo disimular el torbellino en sus adentros—. ¿Fue algo que dijo mi mamá? ¿Conoce a…?

Bokuto giró el cuerpo. No podía. Por más que odiara darle la espalda, no podía darle la cara. Era su única manera de ocultar el mensaje explícito plasmado en su rostro. Prefería no atestiguar su expresión de asco al descifrar lo que ocurría, con tal de ahorrarse un recuerdo amargo.

—Bokuto-san. —Un susurro armonioso entre la tormenta. Amaba cómo esa voz siempre parecía sonar de la manera más perfecta según la ocasión, nunca más alta ni más baja de lo necesario. ¿Por qué una voz así querría perderse en el desequilibrio de volúmenes de la suya?—. Bokuto-san, ¿hay alguien en el club que…? —Negó con la cabeza antes de dejarle terminar—. ¿Alguien cercano?

—Akaashi, no es eso. —Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Sentía movimiento, se estaba acercando, y de pronto lo tenía enfrente. Quiso voltearse de nuevo, pero Akaashi le sostuvo los hombros con tanta delicadeza. Se tensó hasta paralizarse; cuánto deseó ser tocado con esa gentileza y, ahora que lo hacía, no estaba contento por los motivos del tacto.

Después de unos segundos de silencio entre ellos y de un alboroto mental que casi se hacía nulo a sí mismo por ininteligible, escuchó apenas:

—¿Es usted?

Elevó la mirada con miedo de lo que encontraría. Se sintió acorralado de repente. Antes de que las lágrimas llegasen a ser visibles, cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. No quería ser visto de ese modo, iris a completa exhibición por párpados que olvidaron que podían pestañear y labios solo un poco apretados; habría estado bien si sonrieran, pero eso era algo que solo quien estuviera también en su posición haría. Las manos en sus hombros se deslizaron hasta separarse de él; esperaba que el motivo fuera darle su espacio personal.

—No preste atención a esa clase de comentarios.

—¿Estás bien conmigo así, Akaashi? —Se destapó los ojos, seguro de que ya no lloraría aunque todavía restaba algo de vulnerabilidad en ellos, y lo miró—. ¿Cambiarán las cosas? —murmuró. Akaashi suspiró antes de responder:

—Es imposible que algunas cosas permanezcan igual, pero estará todo bien. No se preocupe, Bokuto-san.

—No puedo no preocuparme si algo va a cambiar, Akaashi.

—No será para mal.

—Hm… —Pudo ser peor, mas no tenía forma de saber si solo estaba siendo cortés. Supuso que sería cuestión de tiempo determinar qué tan afectada se vería su relación a partir de ese momento.

—Podemos seguir estudiando mañana si se siente incómodo aquí —ofreció—. Sería en su casa, como siempre.

—No hace falta, ya aprendí. —Batió una mano en el aire débilmente.

—Nunca está de más un repaso para asegurarse de que no se le olvida nada.

—No, no. Tranquilo. ¡Soy más listo de lo que aparento! —Bokuto mostró una sonrisa pequeña por dos segundos, luego se levantó—. Acepto lo de irme ahora. Nos vemos mañana.

—De verdad lamento lo de hoy, Bokuto-san. —Akaashi agachó la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa. Recogeré mis cosas y me iré.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

No tenía ganas de recoger, en realidad. Solo le provocaba salir corriendo de la casa así, en medias y sin sus pertenencias; pero eso solo le causaría más molestias a Akaashi. Si tenía que terminar de arruinar las cosas entre ellos, prefería que fuera de un solo golpe y que este fuera el instante en el que se enterase de que lo amaba. Se aseguró de no olvidar nada antes de ir a la salida.

Una vez afuera, reanudó todos esos pensamientos que no pudo detener en un momento inoportuno y lo delataron. Ahora estaba hasta más confundido, porque la reacción de Akaashi fue casi tan neutral que no le dejó entrever alguna pista. ¿De verdad le daba igual? ¿Ocultó desagrado o esperanza? Bokuto no era tan experto en estas cosas como para saberlo, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de intuirlo. Tampoco era imparcial para pensarlo en calma y con lógica; había conflicto entre su lado enamorado, que deseaba aceptación tras la supuesta máscara casi inexpresiva, y su lado pesimista, que estaba seguro de que solo había repugnancia disfrazada de buena educación. Y entre un deseo y un hecho que se daba por cierto, era obvio qué era más fuerte.

Bokuto regresó a casa emocionalmente abatido. Nunca esperó no querer ver a Akaashi pronto, pero esta vez estaba aterrado por no saber cómo lo trataría ahora. Se conformaba con cambios mínimos como una pequeña disminución del tiempo compartido, aunque doliera, o la desaparición de algunos temas de conversación triviales entre chicos; todo era mejor que perder su amistad, por más que también empezara a doler esa clasificación en la escala de afecto.

Él no tenía idea de que la verdad no se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Esa noche, a cierto armador se le quebró su tranquilidad característica y se echó a llorar con su almohada como silenciador. Nunca imaginó que no saber que le gustaban los hombres fuese menos doloroso; porque ahora, irónicamente, se sentía aún más restringido.


End file.
